Secrets
by Daughter of Order
Summary: True Loyalty is even more powerful than Love. When one is betrayed, Loyalty breaks a Spell, powers and memories come back. When the most powerful demigods go missing along with 4 gods, Old foes rise and Olympus cannot survive. Will the betrayed and forgotten help? Like they have another choice! Percabeth FOREVER!
1. Chapter 1

**Everything in this story belongs to Rick Riordan, Except the plot of course. I have done some serious editing so please reread the first chapter. On with the story now.**

 **Percy POV:**

I had been walking towards my cabin when Hermes appeared and said that I was required at the Gods' Throne room and then we flashed into the garden before the Throne Room on Olympus.

I walked into the throne room of the gods. It was the most beautiful building I'd ever seen because it was designed by my Wise Girl.

Hermes walked up to this throne growing in size leaving me standing in front of them. However powerful they might be, I didn't bow down to them and they continued to chatter among themselves. I noticed that it must be some serious discussion if Hades and Hestia were there too. Zeus shouted "QUIET!" and a tensed silence fell over the room. "We are here to discuss the fate of Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon." He said. I flinched at the name Perseus. "He possesses enough power to overthrow all of the Gods here and rule over Earth. So now we shall decide whether he shall live or not. All in favor of killing Perseus raise your hands -"

I saw all the Olympians raise their hands except dad, Hades, Hestia and Artemis. "I thought you hated men." I said to Artemis. "I will make an exception for you."

"I thought you were like my friends" I screamed at Apollo, Hephaestus and Hermes. They looked guilty. "My fatal flaw is loyalty for crying out loud. How could I ever betray you? I fought in two wars for you. How could you do this to me?"

"ENOUGH!" Zeus said. "So Perseus do you have any last words?" He raised his lightning bolt, the same one I'd rescued years ago and got ready to shoot at down at me. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact to come but none came. I opened my eyes to find Hades blocking the path between me and Zeus. Hades said "I cannot let you kill him. He is greater than any demigod I've ever known. If you lose him now you will regret it later. Even if you don't listen to me I will protect him." "Why are you protecting me? I asked. "Because you are good." He replied. Tears filled up my eyes.

I heard a loud snap as if a lock had broken and then I felt a lot of stuff come down upon me. Though it was not literally a lot of memories came down upon me including my forgotten abilities and powers. There was a huge blast of power across the throne room but before the gods could even recognize from whom the power was from I pulled in my aura hiding it within myself and vanishing any traces of that power within me. Now I felt as if the missing part of my heart came back to me. I felt complete. I knew who I was. I made my face a mask of coldness and turned to the gods. "He sent you help knowing that you wouldn't be able to win the two wars alone. And this is how you treat your hero whose fatal flaw is LOYALTY. You will regret making me your enemy because now you are going to lose all of your greatest heroes and you can do nothing to stop me."I turned to my supporters "Dad, Hades, Hestia and Artemis you can come with me if you want. I can grant you more power and a sense of togetherness more than they ever could. Artemis you could bring your hunt too if you are worried about abandoning them. Don't ask for any explanations right now. I'll explain later. What is your choice?"

"We'll come with you." They said together.

"I Nebulous curse the Olympian council of Earth that their council will never be complete until Hades, Hestia ,Artemis and Poseidon accept their thrones back again."

I turned to my supporters again and said "Take my hand we need to leave now."

"Where are we going" Artemis asked. "You will know when you get there." I replied.

 **Hi guys,**

 **So this is my first attempt at writing a fan fiction. So please let me know if there are mistakes. I am truly grateful to AnonymousFox and WiseGirlGeek for reviewing (Is that even a word?) my story. I also want to thank 10thphoenix, AnonymousFox, GoldenLilly26, fanpercyjackson, lover of sea and rider-84 for adding my story to your favorites and following my story. I am very happy. I am not able to control my happiness. I am updating another chapter for you guys right now. Wohoo!**

 **Also, Don't forget to Vote, share and comment.**

 **Goodbye! PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

HI, I DON'T WANT TO WASTE YOUR TIME.

But before that here is the Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO. Uncle Rick does. But I wish I did. But it wouldn't be so awesome if I owned it... Stupid ADHD..

Don't bother to read up all my stupid chatter... So lets get on with the story...

Poseidon POV:

We appeared in what appeared to be a big throne room. "Percy, what is this place?" I asked. "Son?"

He turned to me " Son? You call me your son? How could I ever be your son? How could I be the son of a weakling like you? I sow doubt flash in your eyes when Zeus tried to kill me. You didn't even try to stop him. Hades stopped him." His eyes burned with fury... His eyes... They weren't the regular sea green. I was too busy observing his eyes while the others seemed to be shocked at his out burst.

"Oh no! I need to get mom here." He whispered." I am going to get a few people. Stay here and don't go anywhere. Not that you will be able to get out of here" He smirked and flashed away.

Right after he left all chaos broke loose."What did he mean by we won't be able to get out?" " How was he able to flash?" "STOP!" I exclaimed to shut up Hades and Artemis.

"I don't think he is my son" I said. "What do you mean he is not your son? Of course he is your son. You claimed him at camp" Hestia said. " Did you not see that he flashed out or that he called me a weakling or that his eyes are black like they hold the universe inside them?"I replied.

"Universe?"Hades asked.

"At least he got the part about the weakling right" Artemis said.

"I think I know who he is." Hestia said. Of course she had the answer. She wasn't the oldest Olympian for no reason.

"Who is he?" I said.

"I'm not sure about it."

"Get over with it already." Artemis said getting impatient.

"Fine. I think he is the son of Chaos."

"You got half right. Congratulations!" Someone clapped. We froze.

I know that the chapter is short. I hope it will get longer with time.

Buh-Bye till then. PEACE!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All the characters in this story belong to Rick Riordan. And I honestly have no idea to whom Chaos, Order and Abyss belong to. On with the story now:**

 **Nebulus POV(After leaving the gods at the room and back on earth.)**

I walked into the LIFE Emporium. (It's just some place I made up and if it does exist I do not own it...) It was very crowded. I went to the customer service desk and asked if they had a statue of an ugly poker player.

"No sir, we did have one though by someone named Sally Jackson. It got sold six years earlier." He replied.

"Do you have the address of the person to whom you sold it to?"

"We are not supposed to reveal the address of our customers sir."

"Now," I said with a hint of charmspeak in my voice "Tell me the address of the person who bought the statue of the poker player."

He immediately replied, "It was bought by someone named Kane Rivers and was told to be installed near the 2nd entrance of the Central Park." I smirked imagining him sitting at the entrance to the Central Park in the form of a statue of an ugly poker player with his friends. Mom and dad will be amused. I said using charmspeak again "Thank you for sharing this with me and now you will forget that this ever happened and carry on with your work."

With that I teleported to the Jacksons Residence which was now the Blofis Residence and knocked the door. I heard some shuffling noises and when the door opened I saw a beautiful woman in her mid-thirties with dark brown hair with some graying and warm blue eyes. "Hi mom, I said."

"Percy, Oh my god, I thought it was someone else for a moment. You with those black sparkly eyes." I chuckled.

"Mom where is Paul?"

"He is in his room. Is anything wrong?"

"Actually mom everything is becoming perfect right now. Call him here please."

"Okaay." She called, "Paul, come here please. Percy wants to talk to you."

Paul entered and nodded his head in greeting. "Hello Percy. It has been a while huh?"

"Yes Order, it indeed has been." I looked at my mom and said, "Chaos."

And the same thing that happened to me at the throne room happened to them but I knew that the blast of power was from them. Their eyes cleared and I found two pairs of eyes exactly like mine staring back at me.

Immediately I was pulled into a hug by two of my parents. "Nebulus, I've missed you so much."

"Of course you have cause I'm so cool." And that made me receive a slap at the back of my head from Order. "But really Nebulus we have missed you." "And I have missed you too."

"Where is your partner in crime?"

I gave them a wicked smirk, "Oh I'm going to enjoy this."

 **-LINE BREAK (I thought I should end it here but I do love writing and you guys ;) )-**

We flashed to the entrance but the mortals didn't notice us, thanks to the mist. When we entered the park mom asked me, "Nebulus why have you brought us here?" I did not want to reply, instead I searched for his statue and when I found it I broke down into laughter. Mom and dad eyed me with confusion but when mom saw what I was laughing it she too broke down into laughter. Dad said, "So you two have finally lost it." And that made me laugh more and dissolve into a gut wrenching laughter. He stared at us with confusion evident in his eyes.

"That *snort* is the *laugh* statue of *snort* Gabe." I replied and he seemed even more confused, if that was possible. I saw that people were beginning to stare but I paid no attention to it. "It's Abyss." I said and broke down into a fit of laughter again and this time dad joined me too. And I saw that many people were staring. My stomach ached so I composed myself but I was unable to control the snort or chuckle that escaped my lips now and then.

I started walking towards his statue with my mom and one of my dads following me. I went to Gabe's statue and said, "Abyss!"

 **\- LINE BREAK - LINE BREAK -**

"I have some things to take care as I'm bringing some demigods and a few souls to create a new sector in the army called Gennaios (it means brave in Greek). Also don't reveal anything about me yet." I said.

"Reveal anything to whom son?" Abyss asked. **(If you hadn't guessed yet Abyss is Nebulus's partner in crime.)**

"To Poseidon, Hades, Artemis and Hestia."

"Why would we meet them anyway?"

"Because they are in the throne room right now?" It came out as a question rather than an answer.

"And why would they be in the throne room now?"

I explained all the events that took place from the time I was summoned to the throne room on Olympus.

"Okay, be safe son." Order said.

"Aren't I always?" I replied and flashed to camp half-blood.

 **\- LINE BREAK - LINE BREAK -**

I knew the gods wouldn't have informed my suspicious actions yet so I was free to roam the camp. I put a shield around the camp to prevent the Olympians from entering inside and gathered all my friends. I found that the Romans and the hunters were in the camp and that only made my job easier. I told them to meet me at Zeus's fist in half an hour and when I was out of their sight I flashed into Elysium.

I found Thanatos and said, "I need to collect a few souls for a new sector in the army. Do you mind?"

"Of course not, my lord." He bowed. "May I ask, why do you look like Perseus Jackson?"

"Please cut out the 'my lord' crap Thanatos. How many times do I have to tell to call me Nebulus?"I complained.

"Every time." He replied cheekily and I groaned. "And the answer to your question is because I and my parents wanted a break so we locked our memories and lived here for a few years. And I was Percy Jackson." He seemed shocked by this revelation. "And also don't tell anything about this to any of the other gods. Now, may I go?"

"Of course, Nebulus."He said.

"And Thanatos, Hades won't be coming to the underworld for a few hundred years. So you will be the lord of the Underworld till he comes back." I said and flashed away.

I went and gathered all the souls I wanted i.e. Luke, Silena, Charles, Castor, Bianca, Ethan, Zoe and Michael. "Hello Again." I greeted them.

After all the apologies, forgiveness, hugs and pleasantries I said, "I know all of you died in the second titan war. Now I am here to give you a second chance at life." I let the message sink in. "I'm not telling you everything right now but I could give you back some of the people you missed, make amends and a new family bound only by trust and loyalty. A life without most of the gods. And a life full of quests and joy. Don't worry about your memories. You will still have them. So who's up for a challenge?"

"I'm in." "Totally." "I'm not backing down from a challenge."

"If anyone of you is not interested please tell me now because if you come with me now, there is no going back." I wanted to check them again and I got very determined faces as my answer. I smiled and said, "Let's get the hell out of here and go to camp."

They seemed to be confused when I said camp. "We need to go to camp half-blood to collect a few campers too."

"But Percy why do you seem so against the gods now?" Silena asked.

I replied, "They think I'm too powerful to live and I would try to overthrow them. All the gods except Hades, Artemis, Hestia and Poseidon voted to kill me and when Zeus raised his master bolt to kill me, he was stopped by Hades to whom I'm forever grateful."

They seemed shocked by this revelation. Silena hugged me and I smiled. We were going to make a great family.

I opened a portal to the Zeus' Fist at camp and let my dead friends pass ahead of me. I took a look around me and followed them.

 **\- LINE BREAK - LINE BREAK -**

When I reached there I found that the others were already there. The Stolls, Nico, Thalia, Annabeth and Clarisse seemed so happy seeing their dead friends Luke, Bianca, Zoe, Silena and all the others. I did not want to waste any time being here so I explained them about giving them a life in the army and all of them being in the same sector and all the stuff I had explained to my dead friends earlier.

The campers coming with me were Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Calypso, Nico, Thalia, the Stolls, Clarisse, Will, Katie Gardner, Lou Ellen and Tyson. I smiled and opened a portal to the throne room of my parents.

 **So how was it? Good? Bad? Please let me know if I could make any corrections.**

 **I love you all for reading my story. I also want to thank fanpercyjackson, shycartoonlover and deathspeed for adding my story to your following list.**

 **Buh-bye till the next chapter! PEACE!**


	4. Corrections

**Hello again, This is a very important part of the story so please read it.**

 **I** **reread the chapters I have posted and I noticed a lot of faults and I left out many things. So here is the left out stuff.**

 **Chapter 2: All of this is in third PoV.**

When the gods and Nebulus entered the throne room Hades, Artemis and Hestia were busy admiring the throne room. Nebulus (i.e. Percy according to them) yelling brought them back to their senses.

 **Chapter 3: This is in third PoV too.**

Nebulus gave the powers over ruling the sea to Triton until Poseidon comes back to earth.

He made Phobe the goddess of the hunt until Artemis comes back.

Hestia's fire in the hearth burns throughout the universe not just Earth.

Abyss is also Nebulus' dad but he cares for him like a friend not as a dad.

Nebulus refers to Order and Chaos as his dad and mom.

Reyna is also going with them to the place (where ever it is. Don't expect me to reveal it already!)

Leo and Calypso came back just the way they did in trials of Apollo but Apollo was not cast down as a human in my story.

 **I wanted to ask your opinion about something. I will consider only the first five reviews on this.**

 **Do you want Annabeth as a person who knows Percy Jackson and is from earth or as a girl from where ever Chaos, Order and Abyss are?**

 **Plz comment on this cause I won't be able to post a new chapter untill then. I have the idea ready but it would make only 100 words and I don't want the next chapter to be that short**

 **I also want to say this. This is a Percabeth story. The names may chage but it is them. I feel that they both are too cute together for their own good.**

 **Thankyou MayaDaughterOfPoseidon23 and thinknoodlesmcz for adding my story on your favorites list and following my story. Thanks to Filip127 for following my story. Thats it for today.**

 **Buh Bye. Ciao. Salve.**


End file.
